


New Beginnings

by jotchLIFE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: After their teams work a case together, Jennifer Jareau and Jim Street strike up a relationship... but what happens when life throws them one curveball after another? Will the newfound couple be able to withstand the trials, or is that just wishful thinking for the agent and officer?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Jim Street
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been wanting to write this story for a while. I originally wasn't going to post this chapter until I had more written, but I thought I would to see if you guys want me to continue. I have one more chapter written so far, and then a few excerpts for later chapters. It will primarily focus on JJ and Street, but the other characters will have big roles.
> 
> This story is really AU, and here's why: Hondo's team works out of DC. Street transferred from Long Beach. It is set around season 11 and 12 of Criminal Minds, but some of the team members will be different than who was on the show at the time. I'm also saying that JJ hasn't had any kids. 
> 
> Right now, I am still figuring out some of the storylines (ex. Street's mom) but I will be happy to answer any questions if something becomes confusing. Chapters will not be updated that frequently because I am still working on 'Living a Lie.' If there is any particular direction you want me to go in, please let me know. I would really appreciate feedback, that way I know if you guys even want to see more of this. Thank you and hope you enjoy!

JJ let out a sigh as she finished signing her documents. The BAU had just come back from a case in Iowa, and the newly promoted Unit Chief was exhausted. She stacked up her reports and shut off her computer for the evening. All she wanted was to go home, take a long bath, and sleep. 

It had been a stressful six months for JJ. After Hotch took over as Section Chief, he offered her the position of Unit Chief. It would have gone to Derek because he had seniority, but he would be leaving the team soon due the birth of his son. It was still a well-earned promotion for JJ, and she knew she couldn't turn it down. It was a big adjustment, but she settled into her new role well, and the team supported her immensely.

Unfortunately, that promotion came with a downside. The new responsibility required longer days at the office, and more time away from home… away from Will. Their marriage hadn't been the most solid as of lately, but the promotion was the final straw.

Will wasn't happy when JJ took the promotion. He tried to talk her out of it, but it was to no avail. Five months after that, Will was finished. He gave JJ an ultimatum… him or the job.

JJ chose the BAU. That had been her life for twelve years. She couldn't give it up, the work she did was too important. She worked hard to get where she was. If she was being totally honest with herself, she had fallen out of love with Will, and she knew their relationship wasn't going to last anyway. So, she stayed with the BAU, and her and Will were officially separated. 

That was another big adjustment. Will was currently staying at a friend's place until JJ could find an apartment. He offered to let JJ keep the house, but she really just wanted a fresh start… so, this weekend, she was going to hunt for an apartment.

Sure, JJ was upset about her marriage ending… she loved Will, she just wasn't in love with him anymore. Ultimately, she knew this was for the best. 

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, JJ stepped out of her office, locking the door behind her. She turned on the walkway to address the agents down in the bullpen. "Hey guys. If you haven't finished your report, you can do it in the morning. I know you are all tired, so go home, get some rest. Good job out there."

Morgan jumped up from his desk, eager to head home. "You too, blondie."

"Thanks JJ. Have a good evening." Reid smiled up at his friend.

JJ smiled back, and nodded her thanks to the two agents. "Derek, give my love to Savannah and Hank." She then turned to Alvez. "Let me speak to you for just a minute before you leave." 

Alvez nodded and ascended the stairs, go bag slung over his shoulder. He had joined the team five months ago, filling the open spot in the field since Hotch's promotion. It was initially meant to be temporary, but JJ knew they would need extra help since Morgan was leaving. Alvez was a good agent, and JJ had no problem making his role permanent. She had already spoken to the rest of the team, and they agreed to it. Now, all that was left was getting Luke's opinion. "What's up, boss?"

JJ smiled, and gestured to the now empty bullpen. "How's this working out for you?"

"You mean, being on the team? Working with you guys?" He continued after receiving a nod from JJ. "I love it. Working for the BAU, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance. This has been an awesome experience."

"That's good to hear. You've been a really great addition. How would you feel about making this permanent?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. We all want you to stay on the team. If you need to think about it-"

"No, I-" Luke cut her off before wincing, realizing he was talking to his supervisor. "Sorry. I just, I really want this position, ma'am."

JJ laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ma'am?" She was grateful that Luke, as well as the others, respected her, but as far as she was concerned, nothing had changed. 

Luke laughed along with her. "Sorry, JJ."

"Okay. Well, head home for tonight. We'll deal with the official paperwork tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you for this." He reached out his hand, and she shook it.

"Have a good night, Alvez."

CMCM

It was late that night when JJ got a call from Hotch. She was just stepping out of the bathtub when she heard her phone ringing. Wrapping a towel around herself, JJ grabbed her phone off of the bathroom counter. "Hotch?"

"JJ, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you and the team in the office. There's been a prison break." Hotch's tone was, understandably, urgent. 

JJ's eyes widened. "In DC?"

"Yes. I'll explain when you get here." With that, the other agent hung up the phone.

JJ immediately got to work. She called the team before getting dressed and driving to the office. As soon as she got there, Hotch met her coming off the elevator. "How bad is it?"

"Twelve escaped from DC Correctional facility, seven have been caught. We're not exactly sure how it started yet. Right now, it's all hands on deck, but this unit put away three of the five that are still missing. I need you to get in touch with SWAT, we could use them with us on this." Hotch gave his subordinate a grim look. "We've got the worst of the worst back out on the streets. Let's get this taken care of quickly." 

JJ nodded. "I'll call Hondo. We'll head over to HQ when the team is here and debriefed." Pulling out her phone, JJ dialed the number of SWAT Sergeant Harrelson, and made her way to her office. 

"Hondo."

"Hondo, it's JJ. Wish I could say I was calling for a friendly chat, but…"

Hondo let out a chuckle. "Not gonna make it easy on me, are ya JJ?"

"Not a chance. Did you hear about the prison break?"

"Oh yeah. Most of my team is already on standby. You guys need us?"

"We do. My team is on their way here. After Hotch and I get them up to speed, we'll come invade your HQ."

"Okay. Most of my guys are here, ready to roll, but I'll get the rest of them back by the time you get here."

"Thanks, Hondo. See you soon." JJ hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. It was always good to have SWAT on their side.

CMCM

The rest of the BAU showed up less than twenty minutes later. JJ called them into the conference room right away. "Hey guys. Sorry to ruin your night, but we have a big problem. There's been a prison break at DC Correctional. Twelve inmates escaped, seven are back in custody. We are taking the lead on finding the remaining five, seeing as how we put three of them away."

Before JJ could continue, Rossi spoke up. "How'd they escape."

"Right now we don't have all the details. Hotch is working on getting more information." The blonde turned to look at Luke. "Luke, I sent extra files to your tablet since you weren't with us for the three arrests." She grabbed a remote and turned on the screen behind her. Five mugshots popped up. "Okay, everyone, please direct your attention to the screen. I'm sure you recognize the first three: Eric Daniels, Darren Roberts, and Colby Anders. As you know, we arrested Anders almost five years ago, after he murdered three young women. He abducted and tortured them for several days, before killing them with a stab wound to the chest. The women were surrogates for his ex-wife." After receiving a nod from all of her agents, JJ changed the screen.

"Our second fugitive is Eric Daniels. We arrested him two years ago. He abducted four women after he thought he was done wrong by his female boss. She ended up being his first victim, and along with three others, was strangled to death. Then we have Darren Roberts, arrested by our team a little over a year ago."

Derek, after looking at the picture on the screen, turned to the Unit Chief. "He's the one that got into a shootout with us and local authorities, right?"

"Right, after stabbing three businessmen to death."

"Because he got fired from his job one week prior."

JJ nodded at Reid. "Exactly. Now we have to catch him again." She pressed the remote, and two more pictures appeared. "Our other two fugitives were picked up by DC police, nearly three years ago. Fredrick and Jonathan Hayes, they're brothers. After the death of their sister, they went on a killing spree, shooting everyone they blamed for her drug overdose. They ended up killing six people. "

Morgan looked down at the information on his tablet. "So, what's our plan?"

"Every law enforcement agency in Virginia and DC is working on this. Garcia is compiling a list of names and addresses we need to check out. Our team is going to coordinate with one of the DC SWAT teams. We're going to HQ now, let's roll."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This one is up a lot quicker than I thought, but I can't guarantee that for the next few. Please let me know what you think, as that will motivate me to post more quickly, and it will also give me an idea on what you would like to see. There are still some things I need to figure out for this story, but if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them.  
> Thank you!

Street opened the door to his shared home with Luca. The past couple of days had been busy for the SWAT team, so he was happy to be home for a while. 

It was a relief for Street to be back on SWAT. He had messed up, big time. He loved his mom, really, but he finally realized all the trouble she kept getting him into. He hated to have to cut her out of his life, but it was the only way he could get straightened out. Now he was back on SWAT and sharing a place with Luca again… and Duke.

Duke had jumped off the couch when Street opened the door. "Hey buddy!" Street rubbed him on the head while he dropped his bag beside the door. He unlocked his phone and put in an order for Chinese food.

Forty-five minutes later, Street was sitting on the couch, Duke by his side, watching TV and eating his very late dinner. It was past ten o'clock, and Luca wasn't home yet. Hondo had kept some of the team there to work a new case, but Street was one of the lucky few that got sent home for a while.

Street cringed when his phone rang, knowing it had to be Hondo. "Street."

"Sorry kid, but you need to get back in here." 

"I'll be right there."

SWATSWATSWAT

Walking into HQ, Street knew something big was happening. It looked like every available officer had been called in. He immediately spotted Luca. "Hey man, what's going on?" 

Luca looked incredulously at his friend. "You're kidding, right? You didn't hear about the prison break?"

"No. Here?"

"Yeah. Word is that we're working with the FBI."

Street opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Hondo approaching. "Let's go. BAU is here."

"Yes!" Luca smiled.

"Wait. We're working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

Hondo looked at Street. "Oh, that's right… you haven't got to work with them yet. You're in for a treat. They're one of the best units to work with. Let's not keep them waiting."

Street and Luca followed Hondo to the Eagle's Nest. Gathered with the rest of their team, Street saw, who he assumed was, the BAU. He looked over at Hondo and seen him smiling. 

"JJ! It's been a minute." Hondo walked over and gave the blonde a brief hug. "Congrats on the promotion."

"Thank you, Hondo. Good to see you and the team. I have to say though, I wish it was under different circumstances." 

"Couldn't agree more. Before we get started, let me introduce you to our newest officer." Hondo motioned for Street to come to the front of the room. "This is Jim Street. Street, this is Jennifer Jareau. She's the Unit Chief of the BAU, and this is her team."

Street gave JJ a big smile. "It's nice meeting you, Agent Jareau."

JJ shook his hand and returned the smile. "Nice meeting you too.. And you can call me JJ, if you like."

"Okay then, and you can call me Street." He was still smiling at JJ, and it took him a minute to remember that she wasn't the only other one in the room. When he did, he turned to the rest of her team. "Nice meeting you guys."

Everyone returned similar greetings before JJ motioned to Alvez. "Street, Hondo, the rest of your team already met him, but this is Luke Alvez. He just recently joined the team."

The three men shook hands, then Hondo spoke up." Alright, my team, listen up. The BAU is taking the lead on this. We will take our cues from them. JJ, you're up."

All eyes focused on JJ. "First off, thank you for helping with this. I'm sure most of you are aware of what's going on, but for those of you that are not, we are taking the lead on bringing in five fugitives that escaped from DC Correctional this evening." JJ quickly updated the SWAT team, just as she had with her team. "Okay, now that everyone is up to speed, our tech analyst has sent over some names and addresses to check out." She then turned to Hondo. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to send each of your officers with one of my agents."

Hondo nodded. "Whatever you need."

"Okay. I'll let you split your team up however you see fit. As far as my team goes, listen up. Morgan, I want you to go bring in Colby Anders' ex-wife. He didn't get his chance to kill her before, we can't risk him getting to her this time. Spence, I want you to go talk to Eric Daniels' sister. See if she can give us some insight. Alvez, go to Harding Banking. That was Darren Roberts' old company. He killed three of their employees before. There is no reason to believe he won't go after somebody else. Debrief security on what is going on, then talk to the employees. Finally, Rossi, I want you to go talk to Jonathan and Fredrick's parents.

I am going to the prison. We need to know how this started, and if there are any outside accomplices."

Hondo addressed his team. "Alright, Deac, you go with Rossi…Chris, with Morgan…Tan, go with Reid… And Street, you and Luca, go with Alvez. I'm going to the prison with JJ."

The SWAT team nodded their agreements and teamed up with their respective agents. Street was a little disappointed. He wanted to go with JJ, but he couldn't tell that to Hondo. Hondo would see right through him. Instead, he clipped on his badge and followed Luca and Alvez to the motor pool.

Street wanted to find out more about the attractive blonde, so he addressed Luke. "How long have you worked with Agent Jareau?" He didn't catch Luca's smirk. 

"The past several months, but she just signed me on as a permanent agent. She's really good to work for, excellent at what she does, best in the field. This new role suits her."

Street smiled. "I bet."

Luca leaned over to Street and mumbled, "Don't go there, player. She's married."

Street's smile faltered. "I didn't see a ring… not that I was looking or anything."

"Of course you were looking. I saw the way you were looking… but yeah, she's married to a detective."

"Oh, I-" Street didn't finish his sentence. He had looked for a ring, and was happy when he didn't see one… but he guessed that didn't matter. He wouldn't knowingly come onto a married woman.

Alvez, who was walking a few feet ahead of the two officers, shook his head. He knew about the impending divorce, as did the rest of the BAU, but it wasn't his place to say anything. JJ had confided in her BAU family, about two weeks ago, after Garcia had made a comment about her not wearing her wedding band.

Luke figured that if JJ wanted Street or Luca to know, she should be the one to tell them. He did, however, see the disappointment on Street's face. The man had obviously liked what he seen when he met JJ.

CMCM

Garcia and Street weren't the only ones to notice JJ's lack of wedding rings. Hondo noticed when she gripped the SUV's steering wheel. He had been hearing some rumors from the police force, about JJ and Will, but he hadn't known if there was any truth to them. Now, he was thinking maybe they had been right.

That was a conversation Hondo wanted to ease into. He didn't want to push, and he knew JJ was a private person… but he was also her friend, and he wanted to make sure she was okay. "So, how've you been settling into the new role?"

As she pulled out of the SWAT parking lot, JJ looked over at Hondo and smiled. "Uh, I think it's okay. It's been stressful, especially with more hours, but the team has been really supportive. It'll be good once we all get used to things."

Hondo nodded. "I'm sure you're doing great, and you'll get the hang of it." He paused for a few seconds, then casually asked, "How's Will been taking the longer hours?" He was pretty sure he knew where that answer was headed.

JJ let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, let's put it this way: he's staying with a friend until I can find an apartment."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, JJ. How are you doing with it all?"

"I know it's for the best. Honestly, neither one of us have been happy for a while, so, hopefully it will be a fresh start. Once again, the team has been amazing. I actually wasn't ready to say anything to them, but the other day in the conference room, Garcia noticed I wasn't wearing my rings and she made a big fuss about it." JJ smirked. "I'm not surprised."

Hondo chuckled. "I noticed that too. That's what made me think something was wrong." He didn't want her to know that rumors were flying around about her and Will. "How's the apartment hunt going? Will didn't fight you over the house, did he?"

"No, he would have let me keep it. It was my idea to move out… and as far as that goes, I haven't been able to look for a place because my team has been out of town a lot the past several weeks. I was hoping to go this weekend, but now with the prison break… I don't know."

"Well, it's only Wednesday. Maybe by Saturday this will be taken care of. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask. When you start moving, I'll be glad to help you with that."

JJ smiled at her friend. "Thanks Hondo, I'll let you know. What about you? How are you doing? Anybody special in your life?"

"Nah, not right now. You know me, I'm married to the job."

"Speaking of the job, how's that going? I know we've seen each other since your promotion, but we haven't really got to work together until now." 

"Yeah, it's been too long… I think we're all still adjusting, even though it's been two years, but it's going good. The team is tough and can handle anything thrown their way."

"When did Street join the team?" It was a casual question, but the new officer piqued JJ's interest when she met him.

"Uh, same day I got promoted, actually. He was recommended by Buck."

"How's he working out?"

"He's good… now. He had a bit of a rocky start because he can be really hot-headed. At one point last year, something happened in his personal life and I had to put him back down to patrol… but he's straightened out now, and he's a really good addition to the team."

JJ's reply was cut off by them reaching the security gate of the prison. The warden knew they were coming, so all they had to do was flash their badges and they were let through the gate. 

JJ found a place to park before turning to Hondo. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah… my favorite place to be." He retorted sarcastically, then opened the car door. "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please read and let me know what you think. I would love to hear some ideas. Thank you!

Upon entering the prison, Hondo and JJ had to relinquish their weapons… a task in which neither were happy about. 

The warden immediately met them in the front. "I'm Warden Myers. Thank you for coming."

The three shook hands before JJ spoke up. "I'm Agent Jareau, this is Sergeant Harrelson. Thank you for speaking with us. We really need to establish how the riot started."

"Let's walk to my office." As they started walking down the corridor, Myers began to explain. "The truth is, we are still trying to figure it out. Everything happened so fast. The cameras went down, some of my guards went missing. None of it is making sense."

Hondo wasn't wasting any time. "Do you believe that any of your guys could be involved?"

The Warden sighed. "I knew you would ask that. Any other time, I would say no way in hell, but now… I just don't know."

JJ looked over at Hondo before responding. "Right now, everything is pointing to one or more of your guards being involved. We need a list of all your staff. We also need you to highlight the names you think could or would help pull this off."

Just as Myers was about to gather that information, the alarm started blaring, followed immediately by a sharp knock on the office door. 

Hondo and JJ exchanged quizzical glances while the warden answered the door.

On the other side was a young, panicked guard. "Warden, another riot has started up."

JJ's confusion only intensified. "I thought the building was supposed to be locked down, no one out of their cells."

Myers nodded. "That's what I authorized." He turned back to the guard. "How'd it start?"

"I'm not sure. I'm locked out of the system. The cameras aren't working, same as before."

Hondo and JJ nodded at each other, silently agreeing that their assessment had been correct, before the latter spoke up. "We don't know who we can trust."

"We have to assume the warden is on our side. We won't be able to get anywhere without his help."

The agent nodded her agreement as she watched the warden give orders to the guard. "We need to alert the teams."

Hondo immediately grabbed his phone and called Commander Hicks. "Commander, it's Hondo. JJ and I have run into a problem at the prison. Another riot has started up, and we think some of the guards… Hello?... Commander?!"

JJ was in the middle of briefing the warden when she heard her partner's urgent tone. "What happened?"

"Line just went dead."

Looking at her own phone, JJ confirmed her sinking suspicion. "Whoever is involved must have put up a signal jammer. We need to get to the weapons hold. On the way, Warden, you need to debrief us on this facility. We need to be prepared for anything, including the worst."

CMCM

After hanging up the phone, Luca turned to Street and Alvez with a grim look in his eyes… a look that made Street's heart stop. "What's wrong?"

"That was Hicks on the phone. We've got to go. Hondo and JJ are in trouble."

"Street's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in the car. Let's move." Luca didn't give any time for the two to protest as he started running to the parking lot.

With a shared glance of worry, Street and Alvez quickly followed their teammate. 

After the three men were in the car, and headed to a location known only by Luca, Street blurted out "Are you gonna tell us what's going on?"

After making a particularly sharp right turn, Luca filled them in. "Hicks got a call from Hondo, saying that another riot had just started up at the prison. Then the line went dead. Hicks tried calling Hondo back, even tried JJ, but neither of the calls went through."

Street started internally panicking over his boss and the beautiful blonde. He had no idea how bad the situation was, but he did know that the two weren't safe in there. He heard Alvez making a phone call, presumably to Hotchner, from the backseat. 

Luca swerved to miss hitting another vehicle before shouting out "Hold tight, guys! We need to turn a twenty minute drive into a seven."

CMCM

Meanwhile, Hondo and JJ were not having good luck. By the time they reached the weapons hold, they were too late. The prisoners had already gained access and cleaned the place out. 

JJ's eyes snapped to Hondo. "We're on our own until the teams arrive, with no weapons." She immediately went into defensive mode, scanning the corridor for threats. 

"Let's just hope Hicks heard everything before the call dropped."

The warden had a fearful look. "We can't stay here. It's too out in the open."

Just as Hondo was getting ready to ask where to move to, the sound of footsteps caused the three to spin around. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

JJ counted five inmates, and immediately recognized the first one as Nathan Carmack, head of the Nazi Eagles. He and two others were armed. 

JJ knew their chances were not the greatest. After all, they had no backup, no weapons, and were outnumbered. Negotiating wasn't really an effective method with these guys, but JJ knew they had to try something. 

"It's our lucky day. We've got the feds here. Oh I'm sorry, and SWAT."

One of the other guys spoke, looking directly at JJ. "Well, aren't you a hot little thing, I could have some fun with you." 

Hondo took a cautious step forward. "Listen to me. This isn't going to end well for you. The last thing you want to do is mess with SWAT or the FBI."

"We didn't tell you to talk." Nathan looked at one of his guys. "Get the warden."

JJ took a step in front of the warden. As an agent, right now, her first priority was to keep Myers safe. "No."

Hondo had taken up the same stance as JJ, and the warden was currently standing behind them with his mouth shut. 

Nathan scoffed while aiming his gun at JJ's chest. "You're going to protect him?"

Before anything else could be said, a gunshot heard from the next corridor had everyone's head turning. 

JJ and Hondo took that as their cue to move. Hondo immediately went for Nathan, knocking the gun out of his hand before delivering a punch to his jaw. He then went for the next guy, effectively twisting the gun out of his hand before using it to hit him over the head. The man went down, unconscious, so Hondo turned back to face Nathan, who had recovered from the blow he took. 

In the meantime, JJ was fighting the third armed inmate for his gun. She brought her knee up into his groin just as she slammed her elbow into his forearm. The move worked, as he dropped the gun before falling to his knees in pain. 

While this was going down, the two inmates who weren't armed grabbed the warden. He put up a fight, but it was to no avail. They dragged him down the corridor before JJ or Hondo could do anything about it.

Within the next few minutes, Hondo and JJ had the three inmates unconscious on the floor. They grabbed the guns, before cuffing and gagging the guys and dragging them to the empty weapons hold. 

Hondo looked at JJ. "We need to find the warden, get him somewhere safe, then wait for backup. They can't be too far out."

"Okay, they took Myers this way." JJ and Hondo started down the corridor. The farther they went, the more chaotic it started to sound. 

Once they reached the end, they had two options, as it branched off to the left or right.

Hondo spoke up. "I know we could cover more ground if we split up, but we don't know what we're dealing with. We need to stick together until the teams arrive. 

JJ nodded her agreement. "I wasn't able to see exactly, but according to the layout, they probably took him to the left."

"Okay, let's go." Guns raised, the agent and officer cleared every door down the hallway, until they reached the last two. The problem with that, the doors were right across from each other. In order to blindside anybody in the rooms, JJ and Hondo would have to each take one. 

Hondo exchanged a look with JJ, before motioning for her to take the right. 

She nodded and waited for Hondo's signal. On his go ahead, she swiftly entered the room with her gun trained in front of her. Before she could move any farther, the door was slammed into her, knocking her to the ground as her Glock flew out of her hand. Just as she tried to get up, an inmate came from behind the door and kicked her in the ribs. She responded by kicking him in the shin.   
She took that moment to crawl over to her gun, but just as she grasped the cool metal, another inmate came out of nowhere and stepped down on JJ's forearm, effectively stopping her from using the weapon. 

She was outnumbered again, and this time, it wasn't looking good. The two inmates roughly grabbed her by the arms and forced her to her feet.

"You're coming with us, fed." 

As JJ was dragged down the corridor, she could still hear the sounds of fighting and occasional gunfire. At one point, she saw one of the guards beating up his partner with his baton. He was obviously in on the riot, and JJ knew any of the other guards could be as well. She knew she had to make a move, quick.

SWAT had been called, which meant they, as well as the BAU, were on there way, but JJ had no idea how far out they were. She couldn't wait on them, she had to handle this herself. 

Luckily for JJ, the two holding her were not armed. As they rounded the corner to enter an interrogation room, JJ took her chance. 

She slammed her elbow into one of the inmate's stomach just as she kicked the other one in the knee cap. JJ forcefully backed herself into the first man, sending him into the edge of the doorframe. The move caused him to hit his head, rendering him unconscious. 

The other man had more time to react, so he fought back harder, but after taking a few blows herself, JJ had him knocked out as well.

In the scuffle, she didn't hear a third inmate come from behind, but the next thing she knew, a gun was being pressed against the back of her head.

CMCM

It didn't take long for Street, Luca, and Alvez to get to the prison. Within minutes, the rest of the two teams were pulling in behind them. Everyone was there, including Hicks and Hotch, and they were all anxious to get in there to JJ and Hondo. 

They were going in blind, but a plan was quickly formed. Their first priority was to secure Hondo, JJ, and any other civilians. Then they would worry about ending the riot. 

Every officer and agent was assigned a partner, and an area to clear. Street was going in with Reid, so they strapped on their vests, checked their weapons, and quickly made their way to the entrance.

Street grabbed three explosive charges and stuck them to the door. He and Reid stepped back as the entrance was blown open. 

The two cautiously entered, and started the search for their missing friends.

CMCM

JJ fought as hard as she could against her attacker, but he was nearly three times her size and had a gun. After kicking him particularly hard in the left knee, she was punished by a blow to the side of her head. Her vision started to swim and she wasn't sure if he had used the gun or just his fist, but whatever it was hurt like hell. 

"Teach you a lesson. Go ahead, keep fighting. It'll only get worse for you, blondie."

Before JJ could recover from the hit, the inmate spun her around to face away from him, and forced her down on the table. Using her handcuffs, he cuffed her hands behind her back. 

JJ tried to jerk her wrists away, but that just resulted in him twisting them until she yelped in pain. 

"I told you, blondie, this won't go well for you." The inmate sneered into JJ's ear, and she tried her best not to cringe when she felt his breath on her. "We're gonna have some fun."

She did cringe when his hands started roaming her body. "I'm a federal agent. You will never get away with this." 

His laugh was sickening, and she was sure nothing she could say would get her out of this.

Right now, she knew she had two options: fight and get shot, or stay still and most likely get raped. JJ was going to take her chances with the gun, so she fought, doing whatever she could to get away from the inmate's grasp.

CMCM

Street and Reid had almost cleared their whole section of the prison, having to take out several inmates with bean-bag rounds, when they reached the door to an interrogation room. They could tell there was someone in there, and it sounded like they were struggling.

Street slid the snake camera under the door before checking the wrist monitor. The first thing he saw was two inmates slumped to the ground, unconscious. What he saw next made his blood boil.

Another inmate had JJ bent over the metal table, with her hands cuffed behind her back. 

The inmate was holding a gun in one hand, while his other roamed up and down JJ's side. 

Street could see the disgusted look on JJ's face, and he could tell she was trying to fight. All he wanted to do was bust in and beat the hell out of that scumbag for touching JJ, but he knew he had to remain calm. He showed Reid the camera, and the other man's eyes flashed in anger. 

"Okay," Street withdrew the camera, and grabbed his gun again. "We go in three… two… one."  
He busted the door in, Reid right behind him. "Drop the weapon, and step away from her! Do it now!"

Everything happened within seconds. The inmate lowered his gun, but as soon as Reid went to cuff him, he pulled a knife on JJ. Street was quick to put a bullet in the man's chest. 

As Reid went to assess the collapsed inmate, as well as the other two that were unconscious on the floor, Street was at JJ's side in an instant. "Hey, are you okay?"

JJ was now standing up, but her hands were still cuffed behind her. She had a cut on her head, right next to her temple, and Street could see a black eye forming. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's good to see you guys though." She smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. 

Street grabbed a set of keys and moved behind JJ to uncuff her. "There you go."

"Thank you." She carefully rubbed her injured wrist. It, along with her ribs, were hurting like hell, but she didn't want that to show. 

"JJ, you're bleeding." Street stepped closer to take a look at her head. He used his sleeve to gingerly wipe away some of the blood. 

JJ gave a soft smile. "I'm okay. We need to find Hondo and the warden." She looked over at her colleague. "Reid, is he still alive?"

Reid shook his head. "No." He gave her a concerned look after seeing her head injury, but JJ waved it off. 

Street looked at the other two inmates. "What happened to them?" He pulled out two pairs of flex cuffs and secured the men.

JJ smirked. "They messed with the wrong agent." 

Street raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

"Ha, thanks. Now let's go take care of business."

Street nodded and handed JJ his back up weapon. "Let's go."

"Okay, there's a corridor to the left of the weapons hold, that's where Hondo and I were last together."

Street radioed to the rest of the teams that they had found JJ, and he let them know where she had last seen Hondo. They then cautiously made their way out of the interrogation room. 

"Street.." A voice sounded in his and Reid's earpiece. "We found Hondo. He's fine. What's the status on the warden?"

"We're looking for him now." Street turned back to JJ. "Hondo's safe. Do you have any idea where the warden is?" 

"Um, I think they took him towards cell block D."

The three made their way through the corridors, watching every part of their surrounding and listening for any signs of trouble. They almost made it to the right cell block before a guard came running up to them. "You're FBI, right? We need help.. The warden is being held hostage."

As Street was asking where Myers was being held, JJ's eyes went wide. She recognized the guard as the one who was beating up his partner only moments ago. She knew right then, they were being led into an ambush. Thinking quickly, JJ saw the guard was still distracted by Street. In one swift move, she had the man face-down on the ground. 

Street and Reid, both slightly startled by the move, gawked at JJ. 

Reid shook his head. "What the hell was that, JJ?" 

"Believe me, he's not on our side." JJ quickly cuffed the struggling guard. 

Street couldn't help but smirk, he was liking this woman more and more. He bent down and helped her gag the guard and then grabbed his radio again. "We could use some backup in cell block D."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry about the delay in posting this. I actually posted this chapter to Fanfiction Net a while back, but forgot to upload it here. I have to more chapters published on that site, and will transfer them here within the next day or so. Thanks for reading, and please comment your thoughts!

It didn't take long for the riot to be contained after the teams found JJ and Hondo. The warden was also found. He was pretty beat up, but would be okay. 

The teams were currently gathered in the prison's parking lot. Medics had tended to JJ, Hondo, and the warden, as well as some of the guards that got caught in the uproar. Hicks and Hotch were grilling the Warden Myers on how something like this could have happened for a second time. Ultimately, this was taking away from their investigation on the five fugitives. 

Scanning the area, Street spotted JJ leaning against one of the SUVs. She was alone, and looked to be staring off into space. He approached the blonde, carefully, as not to startle her. "JJ?"

JJ's crystal blue eyes snapped up to his and she gave him a soft smile. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" He stood several feet away from her, not wanting to invade her personal space. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. EMT's fixed me up." She gestured to her head that was stitched up, and the wrap encasing her wrist. 

"We were told about the injuries sustained to the guards you took out. That was one hell of a job you did back there." Street gave his award-winning smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad you showed up when you did, though. It was getting kind of tense in there."

"Well, I would say you're one tough lady."

JJ smirked and was about to reply when Hotch walked up. "JJ, how're you feeling?"

"I'm all good. Ready to get back to work."

"Okay. I know Hicks talked to you and Hondo about what happened, so take Street and go back to SWAT HQ. Garcia sent over some information for you to check out."

"Okay. Good to go, Street?"

Street smiled and nodded, internally thrilled that he got to go with JJ. 

The agent and officer climbed in the SUV, the former behind the wheel. Street started to ask JJ if she should be driving after getting hit in the head like she did, but he then thought better of it. He already knew not to cross her, and that she knew what she was doing. Instead he opted for a different question. "So how long have you been with the FBI?"

"Um, almost twelve years, all of which being at the BAU. What about you? Were you with a SWAT team before joining Hondo's?"

Street shook his head. "No, I transferred directly from patrol to his unit. I was with Long Beach PD for years, though."

"Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks. What about you, though? Unit Chief? That's a big deal."

"It's only been six months. I've got a lot to get used to."

Street gave a sweet smile. "Well, I'm sure they picked the best for the job."

"Thank you." The blonde had a soft blush gracing her features. She glanced over at Street, returning the smile before the ringing of her phone broke them from their moment. "Agent Jareau… What can I do for you, Will?... I can't talk about this now, I'm working." She let out an annoyed huff.

Street tried to pretend like he wasn't listening. It was definitely a personal call, and whoever it was, was pissed. Street couldn't make out any words, but he could hear a man yelling on the other end of the line. 

Without saying another word, JJ hung up the phone and threw it in the cupholder. After a few minutes of silence, she briefly glanced over at Street. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." Street couldn't help himself, curiosity got the better of him. "Everything okay?"

JJ sighed. "Uh, yeah. It's just everything seems to be happening all at once, and it's a lot to deal with." 

Street hesitated for a second before saying "I know we just met, but I'm a pretty good listener."

JJ looked between Street and the road several times, while seemingly contemplating something. "That phone call, that was my husband."

Street's heart fell. It was official… she was married. Then he grew upset at the fact that her so-called husband was yelling at her over the phone like that. So distracted by his thoughts, he almost didn't hear her add the next part.

"Well, my soon to be ex-husband, actually."

Street's head snapped up. "Really?" He caught himself, realizing he shouldn't sound happy over the end of her marriage. "Oh, I'm sorry."

JJ shook her head. "Don't be. I feel bad saying it, but it was a long time coming."

"And I'm guessing he's not happy about it, right?"

"Right. He never liked my job, always tried to get me to quit. After the promotion, everything got worse. He eventually told me to choose him or the job… here we are. I know that makes me a horrible person, giving up my husband over the job… but I couldn't give up the BAU, the team that has been my life for over a decade. The work I do is too important."

"This probably isn't my place, and I know you're not asking for my opinion… but I don't think that makes you horrible at all. The work you do is important, and I think that if you really love and care for someone, you shouldn't ask them to give up something that's so important to them, or that they love so much. I don't know much about being married or in a serious relationship, but I know it shouldn't be about ultimatums. It should be about supporting each other, and to me, it sounds like your husband wasn't giving you the support you need." Street's voice grew soft, and he eventually looked down at his hands, thinking he had said too much.

By that point, they were at SWAT HQ, so JJ put the SUV in park and turned to face Street. "Thank you for that, Street. That honestly means a lot, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Street, now more confident, looked up to meet her eyes. "Well, I know we just met, like several hours ago and all, but it's the truth."

With a grateful smile, JJ reached over and squeezed Street's hand. They both sort of blushed before JJ pulled back and reached for the door handle. "We should probably go see what my tech analyst sent."

Street cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah we should."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy. I will say, by the next chapter, the case should be resolved and the story will focus on a more personal aspect for a little while. Please let me know your thoughts!

JJ was sort of surprised at how easy she found it to open up to Street about her divorce. She hadn't really been wanting to talk much about it with anyone, but Street just seemed to give off a calmness that she trusted… and that was saying a lot, considering the fact that she didn't trust many people.

She didn't know much about Street, but she found that she wanted to know more. He genuinely seemed like a nice, caring guy, someone you wanted to be around… and dang, it didn't hurt that he was hot.

JJ shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts. Her and Street had just walked into the situation room back at SWAT HQ. Besides them, the room was empty. Driver's license pictures of two men were showing on the monitor, so JJ grabbed a tablet, and made the connection for a video call between them and Garcia.

It didn't take long for the bubbly tech analyst to appear on the large screen in front of JJ and Street. "Hello, Peaches! And who is this fabulous hunk?"

JJ smiled at Street's, somewhat terrified, look. "Hey, Garcia. This is Officer Jim Street. Street, this is our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia."

Street gave a small wave. "Nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sweet cheeks." Garcia turned back to JJ. "Are you okay? What happened to your head? Did that happen at the prison?"

"I'm fine, Garcia. Hotch told us you had some information. We're looking at the names right now. Walk us through what you found."

"Okay, so I've got two things for you, my blonde beauty. First, we have Darren Roberts' cell mate, Matthew Higgins. He served twenty-five years for killing his girlfriend, and was just released two months ago. No one has heard from him since. It's like he totally dropped off the grid. I sent his name over because, well could he maybe be helping Darren and the other fugitives?"

JJ exchanged a look with Street. "He could be assisting Darren, maybe has an off-the-books place to stay. I doubt we'd find the other fugitives hiding out with them. They're probably smart enough to know not to stay together."

Street nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we don't know how long this has been planned. Matthew could have known all about it before he was released."

"Garcia, keep digging on Matthew. If we find him, there's a chance we find Darren. What was the second thing you found?"

"Well, my second thing is more of a hunch. Eric Daniels has a cousin that's about the same age as him. From what it looks like, they were pretty close before Eric went to prison." 

JJ thought back to the Daniels' case from two years ago. "That's right, I remember interviewing his cousin during the initial investigation. Hotch and I thought he was hiding something, but we could never pinpoint it. We let it go because we were able to solve the case without his help. He easily could have known about the murders."

After absorbing the information, Street spoke up. "Do you think he could be aiding Daniels?"

"It's possible. Garcia, see what else you can find on him."

"Oh, Jayje, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

The TA looked hesitantly at Street before turning back to her friend. "Will stopped by the BAU tonight. He was looking for you."

"Thank you, Pen." JJ disconnected the call before anything else could be said.

"She's interesting."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Will… is that your ex?"

"Yeah. He must have went to my office after officially receiving the divorce papers. That's what the phone call was about earlier."

Street looked sort of confused. 

JJ clarified. "He was the one who told me he was done if I didn't quit my job, but he never filed for divorce. I did. I told him my choice, but he thought I would change my mind. Even after a month of sleeping on his friend's sofa, he thought I'd regret my decision."

"So, now he's pissed that it's official?"

JJ nodded. 

"He shouldn’t be, seeing as how he's the one that made you choose in the first place."

"I know, but I guess he believed if I thought he was serious about leaving, I'd automatically quit the BAU." 

JJ wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Street mutter, "The idiot's plan backfired." She couldn't help but smirk. Turning back to work, she sent a text to Hotch with Garcia's information. She received a reply within seconds. 

"Okay, Hotch sent Tan and Reid back to talk to Eric Daniels' sister. They didn't get to finish before the riot." JJ pulled up Reid's number and held the phone to her ear.

Reid picked up after the first ring. "Hello."

"Spence, are you with Ms. Daniels?"

"We just got here. Why?"

"I need you to ask about their cousin, Vincent, and Eric's relationship with him. There's a chance he's involved in all this."

"Okay, I'll call you back, JJ."

"Thanks, Spence."

Street looked up with wide eyes. "There's no chance the sister is involved, right?"

"I highly doubt it. She cut ties with Eric years before he went to prison. I'm going to see if I can find mine and Hotch's initial interview with Vincent."

"Okay." Street gestured to the door. "I'm going to grab us some coffee. How do you take it?" 

Looking up from her tablet, JJ smirked at the slight innuendo. "Uh, just black. Thank you."

Street smiled at the blonde, and she couldn't help but return it. JJ didn't know what was up with the butterflies she felt while being around the officer. That was something she'd have to analyze later, as right now, she had to do her part in finding the escaped convicts.

CMCM

Walking into the kitchen, Street's thoughts stayed on JJ. That beautiful smile she flashed him, he knew would be imprinted in his memory for good. 

Even though he was sorry JJ had to go through the pain of a divorce, he was selfishly elated that she wasn't still with her husband. He knew he wanted to get to know her better, and to ask her out, but he wasn't sure that she'd agree to it. First, he didn't even know if she was interested. She hadn't shown any signs that she wasn't, and some of the looks he had been getting from her definitely made him think she was… but even if that was the case, she had only been separated from her husband for a month. Would she be ready to go out with someone?

Pouring their coffee, Street tried to snap himself out of it. It was something he would definitely put more thought into, but there were other things to focus on for now. He made his way back to the situation room, coffees in hand. He saw JJ was on the phone with someone, presumably from her team. He handed her a cup, and she mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Okay, well that sounds promising. Did she give you an address?... Perfect. Street and I will meet you there, and call in everyone else. Form a perimeter, but do not move in." JJ hung up the phone before locking eyes with Street. 

"We got a location on one of 'em?"

"Possibly. Let me get Hotch on the phone and I'll explain." It only took a few seconds for JJ to dial, and Hotch to pick up. "Hotch, you've got me and Street. We may have a location on Eric Daniels. His sister told Reid and Tan that their cousin has an old cabin, a little over an hour out of DC. It's technically still in his dad's name, but he died several months ago and willed it to Vincent. Apparently, him and Daniels used to frequent it when they were younger. It's secluded, and not many people know about it." 

''He could be there, laying low for awhile until he can make a bigger move. Send me the coordinates."

"Garcia should be getting them to you now."

"I've got them. Get over there. The rest of the teams will be there soon."

Street smiled wryly. "Looks like coffee break is over."

The two quickly ran to the motor pool. Street was itching to get behind the wheel, and JJ must have picked up on it because she tossed him the keys to the SUV.

"Thanks." He jumped in beside of her, looking at the coordinates on her phone. Within seconds, he was speeding off to the highway, swerving through traffic with lights and sirens blaring. It didn't take long to get to the location, and Street shut off the sirens once they were a few miles from it. 

Street pulled over beside Reid and Tan's SUV. They were already there with locals, who had set up a perimeter just outside the woods. The rest of their teams followed suit, coming in from different directions. Everyone was there, except for Hotch and Hicks. The two of them went back to HQ to run point.

It was dark, save for the few lights that locals put up, but JJ and Hondo quickly found each other to devise a plan. The agent was the first to speak. "We can't bring in the choppers. They'll hear us coming, and they know these woods a whole lot better than we do. We can't risk them running. We don't have a layout of the place, other than the fact Eric's sister told us there was a front and back door. Besides that, we're going in blind." 

"We go in stealth. I'll take a team through the front, you take yours through the back."

JJ turned to face the group while strapping on her kevlar. "Okay, we're getting ready to move in, so listen up. We're closing in with two teams. Hondo's will enter through the front, mine through the back. We go in silently. Locals will maintain our perimeter, they can't close in any tighter due to these woods. Okay, now just because we've been working on the assumption that we'll only find Daniels and his cousin, we still need to be prepared for any of the others to be there. We do know that Vincent has a gun registered to his name, but we could be dealing with more firepower. Move carefully, and keep your eyes peeled. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, so JJ looked over at Hondo to continue the commands. "Tan, Chris, you're with me. Luca, Street, Deacon, go with JJ."

JJ locked eyes with Street for a brief moment. "Rossi and Alvez, you two are with Hondo's team. Morgan and Reid, with me." She put in her earpiece before confirming with Hotch, back at HQ, that they were good to go.

The two teams put on their NVGs and started their move to the cabin, guns drawn. Once they reached it, Hondo's team headed towards the front porch, while JJ's branched off to go to the back.

It was a small cabin, completely surrounded by woods. There were coverings on the windows, so no light could be seen. A chilly breeze blew through the air, creating an ominous feel, and JJ was suddenly hyperaware of everything. From Street's breathing behind her, to the crunch of the leaves beneath her boots, everything was setting her senses on overdrive. Adrenaline pumping, she led her team up the back steps before raising her fist to signal them to a halt. She motioned for Street to move into position to pick the lock. After she gave him the signal, he made quick work of it while she spoke quietly into her earpiece. "In position, Hondo."

"Breach in 3…2…1."

As soon as the door was unlocked, JJ and her team swarmed the cabin, Hondo's doing the same on the other side of the main room. 

Vincent was on the living room couch, but quickly reached for the gun beside of him when he saw the teams. JJ wasn't sure who it was, but someone from Hondo's team shot Vincent in the shoulder, effectively stopping him from grabbing the weapon.

By that point, Eric Daniels was coming out of the bedroom after hearing the sound. He was armed, but didn't get a chance to pull the gun, as JJ cut him off at the door with her arm, and slammed him to the ground. Street was on top of him with the cuffs in a second. 

The other agents and officers cleared the rest of the cabin, before calling 'all clear' and 'code four' over the radios. Hondo flipped on the lights, and everyone took off their NVGs.

Vincent was moaning in pain, while Daniels was facedown on the floor, cursing and struggling against the handcuffs. 

Hondo and JJ shared a glance. He smirked as she spoke. "Well, fugitive one in custody."

"We'll get locals in here to take care of this."

JJ nodded, and a voice came over her earpiece. "Good work." It was Hotch. "You should know, Lynchburg PD just brought Fredrick and Jonathan Hayes into custody. That leaves Colby Anders and Darren Roberts. Get back here as soon as you can. I've got to get back to the BAU, so you're running point for our team."

"Copy that, Hotch"

As locals filled the cabin, hauling Daniels out and giving medical attention to Vincent before taking him out as well, JJ addressed hers and Hondo's team. "First of all, nice job. This went about as smooth as it could have gone. Second, I have good news. The Hayes brothers were both arrested in Lynchburg . Our work isn't finished though. Now, we've really got to crack down on finding Anders and Roberts."

"Alright, people. Let's get back to HQ." Hondo led them out to the waiting vehicles. 

JJ and Street jumped into the SUV together, the latter behind the wheel again. It was nearing four o'clock in the morning, and both were utterly exhausted. 

Street glanced over at JJ, and smiled a little as she let out a soft yawn. "How are you feeling? After the riot, I mean."

"Oh, I'm good. I promise."

"It's been a crazy night, hasn't it?"

JJ chuckled. "And day. My team just got back from a case this evening."

"Oh yeah? Out of town?"

"Try out of state… Iowa."

"Wow." Street was completely wore out, so he wasn't sure how she was even still functioning after coming off of another case right before jumping into this one. "Do you guys have to travel a lot?" He kept looking between JJ and the road.

She sighed, and leaned her head against the headrest. "Yeah, we're called out every week, sometimes more than once."

Stopping at a light, Street turned his full attention to the blonde. "That's got to be tough."

"It is. That's the main reason my marriage failed… me being gone all the time." JJ scoffed. "I guess I should have expected it with this job. Relationships and the BAU do not mix."

Street felt his heart sink at that. "Well, I'm not the greatest at relationship advice, but I think if you're in the right relationship, you have to work to make it work. Maybe that just tells you that you weren't with the right person."

JJ turned her head to look at Street.

"You seem to be blaming yourself for the end of your marriage, but he should have been doing more to keep such an amazing woman."

JJ smiled, and Street was elated at the fact that he caused it. "How is it that we've only known each other for less than twelve hours, but you have the power to make me feel so much better about myself?"

"Because in that short amount of time, I can already see how incredible of a person you are…" Street returned her smile, and the two just sat there looking at each other. He felt himself lean closer to JJ, but the moment was ruined by a car horn honking.

Street pulled back and cleared his throat just in time to hear Hondo yelling from the rolled down window of the charger behind them. "C'mon Street! The light's green!"

Street heard JJ chuckle softly beside of him, and he couldn't help but do the same. He started back down the road, and looked over in time to see JJ lean her head back and close her eyes. "You know, we still have about an hour, if you want to get some quick sleep."

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm used to running on little to no sleep." She didn't even open her eyes to respond.

"I hear that." After that, he remained quiet in case she decided to get some rest… and sure enough, the next time he looked over, she was fast asleep. He smiled at her peaceful features, and then he was chastising himself because he knew if Hondo hadn't interrupted, he would have kissed JJ right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

Street pulled into SWAT HQ, and parked the SUV. JJ was still asleep with her head up against the window, in a very uncomfortable looking position. Street settled for gently speaking to her, as he figured touching her would most likely result in him getting hit if she woke up disoriented. "JJ, we're here. I'm sorry, but you have to wake up."

JJ opened her eyes and lifted her head. She winced while rubbing her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad you were able to get a little bit of rest."

JJ smiled her thanks, and they exited the vehicle. Hondo and Luca walked over to them. Hondo was the first to speak. "You guys good? Thought you were gonna hold up traffic back there at that one light."

JJ and Street both blushed and ducked their heads. 

"Uh.." Luca looked between them. "Did we miss something?"

Street didn't know what to say, luckily, JJ came to the rescue. "Yeah, we're good. We were just discussing the initial Daniels' investigation."

Luca and Hondo exchanged a glance before Hondo started leading them into HQ. "Okay, talk to me, JJ. How do you want to handle Roberts and Anders?"

JJ matched his pace. "Right now, I've got Garcia looking into Matthew Higgins, Roberts' cell mate. At this point, we're thinking he's our best bet at finding Roberts. We've got security heightened at his old company, since that seemed to be his main target last year. As far as Anders goes, we brought in his ex-wife, and hopefully we'll get something from her, but I'm not sure. I do want to keep her here either way until he's found, for protection."

Hondo nodded, and just as they rounded the corner to the Eagle's Nest, Tan came running up. "JJ, your tech analyst is on the phone."

"Thanks, Tan."

They went in the Eagle's Nest, and JJ saw the rest of the two teams gathered around the speaker phone. 

Derek spoke up when he saw JJ walk in. "Babygirl, JJ's here now, along with Hondo and Street."

"Sugarplum! Glad you're here."

JJ exchanged a smirk with Derek. "Hey, Garcia. Tell me you've got something."

"I do! Or at least I think I do. So, you know Matthew Higgins killed his girlfriend… Well, do you know why? I'll tell you. He was cheating on her with another woman. Apparently, this other woman, Chelsea, stayed in touch with him while he was in prison. I guess it didn't bother her that he was a murderer, but then of course, she has a pretty long rap-sheet herself. But do you know the best part?"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." JJ muttered sarcastically. 

"Well peaches, Chelsea has been receiving calls from a burner phone every few days since Matthew got out of prison . Before you ask, the number can't be traced."

"Do you have an address on Chelsea?"

"I do, but she wouldn't be there now. She works at Cary's All Night Diner, and her shift doesn't end until eight this morning."

"Thank you, Garcia."

"Later my lovelies."

After the call was ended, JJ turned to everyone else in the room. "I think we need to pay a visit to Chelsea."

Hondo nodded. " Who do you want to go?" 

"I'll go, I can take Street with me." She locked eyes with said officer, who gave a small grin in return.

"Okay." Hondo agreed. He gave Street a stern look. "Remember, when you're with her, you follow her orders."

"You got it, boss."

JJ addressed her team. "Guys, co-ordinate with Hondo. Hopefully we'll have something when we get back. Ready Street?"

"Let's roll." When they got out to the motor pool, Street pulled out JJ's keys. "Here, I forgot I still had them."

"Thanks." They hopped into the SUV, JJ behind the wheel, and started off towards the diner. 

"You think we'll get anything from this lady?"

JJ scoffed. "After looking at her records, I don't think 'lady' is an appropriate term."

Street laughed. "Okay, fair point."

"But yeah, I think this is a promising lead."

It didn't take long to get to the small diner. The agent and officer stepped inside, the former pulling out her credentials.

A woman behind the counter smiled politely. "Just have a seat wherever you like…" She trailed off when she saw what JJ was holding, and then glanced at Street's badge. "Can I help you?"

JJ took the lead. "We need to speak to Chelsea Holland. We were told she works here."

"Um, just a minute." The woman disappeared to the kitchen.

JJ and Street glanced around the diner, noting the only two patrons in the far corner. JJ smirked. "That bacon looks pretty good right about now."

"I think I could go for anything at this point."

They stood there for a moment longer before hearing tires screeching from the parking lot. They ran outside in time to see the woman from the counter rounding the corner. The two wasted no time in getting to the SUV, JJ muttering a few choice words along the way. She slammed it into gear and was on the woman's tail in seconds. 

Street picked up the radio to report it. "This is Metro SWAT, 26-David, and Agent Jareau. We're involved in a high- speed chase, with a white Ford Taurus, plate number AJL-3158. Suspect going North on Tyron Blvd." He grabbed onto the door as JJ made a particularly sharp turn. "Well, I think it's safe to say that was Chelsea."

"No kidding. I'd also like to add that she knows why we were looking for her." 

Street, loving the chase, smiled as JJ swerved in and out of traffic. She was obviously a pro at this.

Within seconds, dispatch was on the radio saying that there was a patrol car in the vicinity, and that spike strips had been placed. 

When Chelsea reached them, she didn't have time to stop, and hit the strips hard. She was soon swerving off the road. 

JJ maneuvered around the strips and slammed on the brakes behind Chelsea. Her and Street jumped out, and along with locals, surrounded the vehicle. JJ, gun in hand, raised her voice. "Chelsea Holland, step out of the vehicle with your hands above your head. Do it now. I will not say it again, Chelsea." 

She must have realized it was over, because after a few seconds, she opened the door and got out. 

JJ holstered her weapon and put the handcuffs on Chelsea, before turning her around. "Nice try, you lasted all of three minutes. Now you get to come back with us." She put her in the back of the SUV and shut the door before rolling her eyes and giving Street an 'I'm so utterly done with this case' look.

Street couldn't help but smirk. "We'll get these guys, and we'll get 'em soon." He bumped her shoulder. "Hey, that was some nice driving back there."

"I don't want to brag, but… " She shrugged and they shared a brief laugh before getting in the vehicle.

On the drive to HQ, both JJ and Street tried to get answers out of Chelsea, but they were met with silence. As soon as they got there, JJ hauled her into an interrogation room with a pissed off expression.

Street went to follow, but Hondo stopped him in the hall. "What the hell happened? I thought you guys were just going to talk to her."

"Well, we were, but she decided it would be a good idea to speed off. That didn't last long though, because JJ took care of business." The smile on Street's face must have given something away because Hondo shook his head.

"You've got it bad, kid."

"What?"

"Just focus on the case for now."

Street was confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hondo just slapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's see where JJ's getting with this woman."

They stepped into the viewing room and saw JJ standing across from Chelsea in interrogation. Hondo turned up the volume.

"…. So, if you know where Roberts is, and based on the fact that you ran, I believe you do, and you're not telling us, we can charge you for aiding and abetting… And with your record, it wouldn't take much for the DA to throw the book at you. You've already pissed off the FBI and SWAT, so I would love to tell the DA you didn’t cooperate." 

Silence

"If, right now, you tell me what you know, I, personally, will speak to the DA on your behalf. We will forget that you ran from us, and see about getting you the minimum punishment for these charges. If you don't say anything before I walk out that door, the deal's off. What's it going to be, Chelsea?"

Chelsea took a deep breath. "Fine. Matthew took Roberts and some other guy to my friend's house. She's out of town, and gave me the keys to look after the place. They were going to stay there until the authorities found something else to focus on." 

"Okay, you're going to give me the address, and tell me every weapon that they have access to."

"I don't know about any weapons except for a gun Matthew has. I don't know where he got it, or if there are any more." 

"Where's the house?"

"338 Walnut Drive. It's just outside of Culpeper."

JJ was out the door within seconds, and Street and Hondo met her in the hall. 

"I'll prep our team."

JJ nodded at Hondo. "Okay, I'll do the same, and have Garcia see if she can find blueprints for the house."

Hondo headed to find the rest of his team, motioning for Street to follow him, while JJ called Garcia. It didn't take long to find the layout of the house, so with that information, the two teams were debriefed and a plan was formed. 

The SWAT team piled in Black Betty, and JJ's split into the SUVs. They were confident that this was going to be the end of the case, but they knew they needed to be cautious because even with all the tactical planning, they still didn't know all they were walking into. 

Once the teams arrived on site, JJ took stock of the house they were about to enter. It was huge, and could probably be classified as a mansion. JJ knew by Garcia's information that the owner did very well for herself, and from what they could tell, had no idea what was going on. According to the layout, there were three entrances to the house. JJ and Hondo wasted no time in assigning their officers and agents to each one.

JJ was taking the front entrance, accompanied by Reid, Street and Chris. They had decided on a silent entry, given how much area they had to cover, and it took no time in getting through the door after receiving the 'ready to enter' from the rest of the teams. Once they were in, the room they had entered branched off two different ways, so JJ motioned for Street to follow her to the left, and for Reid and Chris to go right. 

JJ and Street worked easily together, clearing the rooms on their hallway. It wasn't until they reached the end that they were met with trouble. A gunshot rang through the air, and JJ spun around just in time to see Street collide with the wall. Colby Anders was behind him and JJ took her shot. The bullet hit Anders in the chest, and he collapsed immediately. JJ went to him, making sure he was down and kicking the gun from his hand, before rushing to Street. Anders' bullet had hit him in the vest, and he was gasping for breath. 

"Street!" JJ grasped him by the shoulders.

"I'm… I'm o-okay. Just… my vest." 

Hondo came over the radio. "JJ, talk to me."

"Anders is down. He shot Street in the vest."

"Street okay?"

Street nodded. 

"He says he is… but Hondo, be careful moving forward. Anders came out of a hidden door that wasn't on the blueprints."

"Copy."

"Street. C'mon, breathe. There you go." JJ had stepped back just a little, not wanting to overcrowd Street, but she was still by his side in case he wasn't as 'fine' as he claimed. The whole time, she kept her eyes on her surroundings, knowing that since those shots had been fired, everyone in the house knew their location, and they had lost the element of surprise. 

Street was finally able to start breathing normal, and he locked eyes with JJ. He attempted to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Just had to catch my breath. I'm good to move. We need to get out of this hallway." He glanced down at Anders, who was now unmoving. "He dead?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Okay, keep your eyes peeled for anything that seems off. That door was well hidden, there could be more like it." 

They started the careful move back out of the hallway, but it wasn't long before Hondo came back on the radio with an 'all clear.' Higgins and Roberts had been brought into custody with no other injuries sustained to the teams. 

Everyone was able to breath a sigh of relief when locals came to haul the two in. Anders was taken away by the coroners, and that, other than the paperwork, officially ended the hunt for the escaped convicts. EMTs looked Street over, but besides bruised ribs, he was totally fine, as he said. 

JJ called Hotch and informed him of the status, and then they were headed back to HQ. 

CMCM 

JJ was by herself, packing up case files, when Street found her in the Eagle's Nest. "Hey. Hell of a job out there."

JJ looked up and smiled that radiant smile Street already loved. "Thanks, you too. How are those ribs?" 

"Oh, if it wasn't for the bruise already forming, it would be like it never happened." 

"Good. I've enjoyed getting to work with SWAT… with you."

"Yeah, I mean I'm glad the fugitives were caught, but I'm going to miss having you around." Street gave his best grin. "Maybe we could do something about that."

JJ stepped closer to Street and smirked. "Oh yeah? What have you got in mind?" 

"Well, I know you have some things to finish at the office, and I'm sure you'd like to get some rest after all of this, but would you maybe like to grab a drink later on tonight?"

"I'd love to, Street."

He couldn't contain his surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really." JJ let out a soft laugh. 

"Do you want to meet at McCall's Bar… say about seven?"

"Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

JJ got to the BAU about lunchtime after leaving SWAT. Her and Hotch submitted their reports regarding the case, and let the team go for the day. She had some consults to finish, so she opted on staying at the BAU until time to meet Street that evening. She did manage to get a few hours sleep on the couch in her office. 

About six, JJ made her way to the locker room. She grabbed a change of clothes before taking a quick shower. She knew it was just going to get a drink, but she was excited to see Street again, so she brushed her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. Satisfied with her appearance, she started the drive to McCall's. 

On the way there, she kept telling herself 'it is just a drink', but she couldn't deny the attraction to the handsome officer. It did seem to be mutual. He had been flirting with her throughout the case, and they did almost kiss. She didn't let Street see how that almost-kiss affected her, but her heart had been racing.

JJ knew it had only been a month since the separation with Will, but she was pretty sure she'd say yes if Street asked her on a date. She smirked to herself as she listened to the radio playing softly. It had been a while since she felt that way about someone. 

It didn't take long for JJ to get to McCall's. She immediately saw Street sitting on his bike across the parking lot. She couldn't help but think how hot he looked. 

JJ hopped out of her Dodge Ram and walked over to him. He smiled when he saw her, and it was instantly contagious. 

"How is it, you look so good after pulling a triple shift?"

JJ blushed. 'He has the cutest dimples.' "You're looking pretty good yourself, Officer Street."

Street's smile grew wider, and he placed his hand on JJ's back to lead her inside. They found a small table and ordered beers. 

"So Street, how do you like living in DC?"

"I really like it. There's a lot more going on here than I thought, and our team stays busy."

"I bet it's a lot different than Long Beach, though."

Street took a long pull of his beer. "That's not a bad thing."

Being a profiler, JJ knew there was something deep behind that statement, but since it probably wasn't good, she didn't want to pry. 

Street nodded towards JJ. "So, what made you want to go into law enforcement?"

JJ smiled. "Well, I met Rossi. He was having a lecture at Georgetown University when I was attending there. After listening to it, I knew then it was what I wanted to do."

"That's pretty cool. What did you attend Georgetown for?"

"Communications. Before I became a profiler, I was the BAU's communications coordinator."

Street's eyebrows shot up. "Impressive. How did you like that?"

JJ was enjoying the fact that Street really seemed interested in what she had to say. It was refreshing. She chuckled in response to his question. "Despite my hatred for the media, I really loved that role. I got to connect with the families of victims in a way that you don't as a profiler. That could be difficult and really hit hard at times, but I knew it was a very important position. Hotch tried getting me to take the profiling courses for years, but I never wanted to."

"What changed your mind?" 

"After about six years of working with the unit, I was transferred by the higher-ups." She shuddered, thinking about the real reason of her transfer, and the results of it. "The only way I could come back was to come back as a profiler… but I haven't once regretted it."

Street smiled at her. "Well, I'm sure your team is glad you made that decision. They're lucky to have you."

JJ ducked her head. It was nice, having him compliment her. She didn't really get that with Will. "Thanks, but I'm lucky to have them." After a few more minutes of talking about her job, JJ directed the conversation to Street. "So, you like the adrenaline rush of being an officer, don't you?"

Street smirked. "Is that a profile, Agent Jareau?"

The blonde gave a sly look. "Maybe." They both held each other's gaze for a few seconds before laughing.

"Okay, yeah, I'm guilty of that. I've been known to jump into situations without really thinking about it, but I've gotten better about that."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying the adrenaline rush."

Street clanked his beer against hers. "My kind of girl." They shared another sweet smile.

The agent and officer ended up spending about four hours in the bar getting to know each other better. JJ was really enjoying Street's company, and was having a better time than she had in a while. 

It was nearing eleven when Street and JJ headed out to the parking lot. Street walked her to her truck. "I'm telling you JJ, I'm loving these wheels."

JJ laughed, and it lit Street up inside. "Yeah, thanks. It is a pretty sweet ride. Might even let you take it for a spin sometime."

"Oh wow, I feel honored." Street grinned. 

"You should. I don't let just anybody behind the wheel, but according to your team, you have quite the driving reputation."

"Oh, so you've heard some things about me, huh?" Street took a step closer to JJ.

JJ smirked up at him. "I may have inquired some."

"Yeah, well, I may have done the same."

"By the way, I'm a fan of the Ducati."

"I'll have to take you for a ride."

"You absolutely will." Her sly look was back.

Street couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back only long enough to make sure she was okay with it… and seeing her eyes closed and a soft smile, he took that as a sign to continue.

Putting one hand on her waist, and the other behind her head, he lowered his lips to hers once again. It was soft at first, but once JJ wrapped her arms around Street's neck, he ran his tongue along her lips, seeking entry. She immediately obliged and he deepened the kiss. 

She tasted so sweet, and when she moaned into the kiss, all he could think was how addicting she could become. 

The two finally separated for air, although Street didn't drop his hands. He took in JJ's flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips before grinning at her.

"Wow." JJ smiled back.

"That sums it up. Would you like to go out with me Friday night?"

"That sounds perfect, Street."

"Great. Can I get your number?"

JJ took Street's phone from his outstretched hand, and entered in her number. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. I'll call you." He leaned down and gave her another kiss before she got in her truck.

"Take care of those ribs, Officer Street.

"Copy that, Agent Jareau." Street shut JJ's door for her. He watched her drive off before hopping on his bike with, what he was sure was, a permanent smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope everyone is doing well! I am hoping to get better at updating more frequently, but we'll see how that goes. Please let me know if you are enjoying this. The more reviews I get, the more I am inspired to update! Thank you!

For Street, it took forever for Saturday night to come. He couldn't wait to go out with JJ. 

Friday was another busy day for the SWAT team. Even though they didn't have to come in until ten instead of eight, they were called out as soon as they arrived. First was to a hostage situation, then a workplace shooting. They got everything solved, but it was late when they got back to HQ, and everyone was drained. 

Street hadn't been able to call JJ to set up their date, but he had managed to text her when the team was rolling out in Black Betty. It was a brief exchange, Street telling her he wouldn't be able to call, but asking if dinner and a movie at seven worked for her.

She replied, saying it sounded perfect and she was looking forward to it. That caused Street to smile, which was silently questioned by the rest of the team. Street just shrugged, like he didn't know what the curious looks meant, and an interrogation was prevented by them arriving on site.

Now it was Saturday morning. Street and Luca were both home, having slept in after the rough past few days. Street was up making coffee about ten thirty, counting down the hours until he saw JJ. 

His thoughts about the blonde were interrupted by the sound of Luca stumbling down the hall after finally emerging from his room. "Morning, Street."

"Hey. Coffee's already made." 

Luca poured himself a cup before taking a seat at the table across from Street. "Listen, so I was thinking…"

"Uh, oh." Street chuckled when Luca shot him a glare.

"Anyway, wise-ass, I was gonna say, maybe we could get the team together and do something tonight. What do you think?"

"That sounds fun, but I can't."

"What? Why not? What else could you possibly have to do?"

"Well, I know it's hard for you to believe, Luca, but I already have plans." Street shook his head at Luca's, almost incredulous, look. 

"Like what? The other night you came home late, now, you're blowing off a team outing. What's up with you?"

"I have a date."

"Seriously?! With who?"

"Dang, man. You don't have to look so surprised."

Luca chuckled. "Sorry, it's just I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

"Well this is technically our first date, but we did go out for drinks Thursday night."

"So that's why you've been in such a good mood the past few days. Who is she?"

"Agent Jareau."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "Seriously, who've you been seeing?"

Street threw his hands up. "I'm serious, man!"

"JJ?! She's married!"

"No, her and her husband are separated. They're getting a divorce."

"I didn't know that. So, how did you manage to score a date with her?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I mean, she is way out of my league." He cut a glare at Luca when he emphatically agreed with the statement. "Damn, Luca. You have no confidence in me, do you?"

"Street, this is Jennifer Jareau we are talking about. She's super hot, super smart, and a chief for the fricking FBI!"

"Yeah, man, I know. It's hard to believe she'd go out with me, but she is… tonight." Luca wasn't exactly helping Street's confidence. He had been wondering why on earth she'd want to go out with him. It surprised the hell out of him that he'd even had a chance, so this conversation wasn't really encouraging.

Luca must've seen something on Street's face because he immediately looked regretful. "Aww shit, Street. I didn't mean… look, JJ's out of any man's league, if you ask me. It's nothing against you."

"I know, I know. I'm just kind of nervous."

"Don't be, Street. You're a great guy."

"Thanks, Luca."

SWATSWAT

Street pulled up to the address JJ had texted him. It was a nice house, nothing big, but it seemed like a good neighborhood. He got out and made his way to the porch, somewhat nervously. Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for JJ to answer. She smiled at him, and looked absolutely beautiful. 

As they had opted to dress casual, JJ had on a pair of tight black jeans, and a form-fitting navy blue top, that had Street swallowing hard. Her blonde hair was loosely curled, and her eyes were such an intense blue, that they seemed to be glowing. "Hey, you look beautiful."

JJ's smile grew. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He also had on black jeans, as well as a denim button-up. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse that was hanging in the entryway, then stepped out and locked the door behind her.

They got in Street's truck and headed to the restaurant. "So, how's your day been?"

"Pretty good. I went apartment hunting this morning."

"Oh, you're moving?"

JJ nodded when Street glanced over at her. "Yeah, but only a few minutes outside the city. It feels like a fresh start is much needed."

"Did you find a place?"

"I think so… or I hope so anyway. I'm going to give it some thought, but I'm probably going Monday to sign the paperwork."

"I'll be glad to help you out with the moving."

She grinned. "Thanks."

CMCM

JJ and Street had been at the restaurant for about thirty minutes. It wasn't fancy, but it was a nice steakhouse. Street ordered them a bottle of wine, and they had just been served their food. He was already enjoying the night, as conversation with JJ came easy, and they already seemed to have a good bit in common.

After a while, Street looked up from his steak, and saw JJ glancing at a small baby two tables away. He couldn't exactly read the look on her face, but a slight frown seemed to take over her features. "So, um, do you want kids?"

JJ's eyes snapped back to him. She didn't reply for a moment and Street was concerned that he had crossed a line. "I… do want kids." Her voice cracked, and she seemed sort of hesitant before she spoke again. "I had a miscarriage several years ago. I was injured in the line of duty."

Street wasn't expecting that. "Oh, JJ. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"No it's okay. You didn't know. It's been a while. Don't get me wrong, it's not something you get over, but for the most part, I have moved on. The doctor said I shouldn't have a problem having kids in the future, so I am hoping to one day."

He didn't really know what to say, so he reached over and grabbed JJ's hand. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through that."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lay this on you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He was glad she trusted him enough to tell him this. It broke his heart that she had to go through such pain.

JJ took a deep breath and shot him a smile. "What about you? Do you want kids?"

Street nodded. "I do. I've always put all my focus on my job, but yeah. I think I'd like to be a dad one day. The thought kind of scares me though. I don't know how good of a father I would be."  
He looked down at the table, as this was always a hard subject for him, but he felt comfortable with JJ. He was aware they hadn't let go of each other's hand, and she seemed to be holding on a little tighter. 

"Why not, Street? I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father."

Street finally met JJ's crystal blue eyes, and it was instantly relaxing. "My father… he, well, died when I was twelve… And before that, he was an abusive drunk. I guess I've always been afraid I would turn out like him." Keeping his eyes on hers, it was like she was looking into his soul.

"Street, I'm sorry that happened to you. No kid should ever have to go through that. I know having a parent like that can cause doubts about having kids, but the fact that you are genuinely concerned about it speaks volumes. Street, I can already see how caring, and kind-hearted you are. I meant what I said a minute ago, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful dad."

"That really means a lot, JJ." Street was touched by JJ's words, and he couldn't help but lean across the table and kiss her.

The rest of their meal was shared with lighter conversation. 

CMCM

After dinner, the two went to go see a movie. There were several playing, and Street told JJ to pick what she wanted to watch. He was relieved when she picked an action movie. One that, coincidentally, he had been wanting to see… And he couldn't help the big grin that appeared when she told him she couldn't stand sappy chick-flicks. She really was his type of girl.

They found their seats in the theatre and got settled. Street sat the bucket of popcorn in between them and casually draped his arm over the back of JJ's seat. When she sort of leaned into his touch, he dropped his arm so that it rested over her shoulders. They shared a smile, and Street pressed a kiss to JJ's temple. He wasn't normally so affectionate on dates, but it was different with the blonde. 

After the movie, Street asked JJ if she wanted to take a walk in the park that he had passed on his way to pick her up that evening. He didn't want to call it a night just yet, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. 

She agreed, saying that sounded great.

CMCM

JJ relished in the peace she was feeling. It was a calm night, a breeze gently blowing, and the moon was casting a soft glow on the park. JJ smiled as Street reached over and intertwined their fingers. "Tonight's been really nice, Street. I've enjoyed it."

"Me too. I hope you'd want to go out with me again."

"I do, definitely." They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before JJ spoke up. "So, why'd you transfer from Long Beach?" Glancing up at Street's face, JJ could tell she had hit a deep subject, so she quickly added, "If you don't want to say, that's fine."

Street gave a soft smile. "I needed a change… desperately. I was born and raised in Long Beach. I told you about my dad, well there was a lot to that story, and things never were great, even after that. I guess there were just too many bad memories there to stay. I'm pretty sure I made the right choice in transferring." He squeezed JJ's hand. 

"I'm sorry that things were bad for you growing up… but for the record, I'm glad you moved to D.C."

CMCM

Street walked with JJ up the steps to her porch. He'd had an incredible time going out with her. She was a lot of fun to be around, and he looked forward to taking her out again. He was going to opt for a kiss goodnight, as he didn't want to push things with JJ. 

Just as she was about to put her key in the lock, her phone started buzzing from her purse. She looked at Street, apologetically, and said, "I'm sorry. I have to take this, in case it's work."

"No problem." Street understood that all too well. He knew JJ was on-call twenty-four seven, just like he was. He surveyed the quiet neighborhood while she took the call… trying not to be nosey, but he couldn't help but listen to her side of the conversation.

"Agent Jareau… Yes, I remember… Okay. Did you send the new files to my office?... I understand. I'll gather my team. We'll be there before dawn." She hung up the phone and sighed.

Street turned back around to face her. "Everything okay?"

"Not really. That was about a case. My team is expected in Alabama before morning."

"What kind of case? Or am I even supposed to ask that?" 

"It's a serial homicide. A small-town police chief called me several weeks back after the first murder. We couldn't take the case, because our team handles serial offenders, but I did fax over a profile based on what they had. Now there's been two more murders in the last two weeks." Her face took on a grim expression, and Street wondered what flashed through her mind in that second.

"So, when do you leave out?"

"Well, I have to call my team, get them to the BAU. We'll debrief and then be on the jet within two hours."

"Wait, you guys have your own jet?"

JJ huffed out a laugh. "Yeah. With as much traveling as we do, it's cheaper than always flying commercially."

"Nice." Street knew he had to go, as JJ had a case to get to. "Okay, I know you have things to get ready for work, so I'm gonna get going."

"I had a really great time with you, Street. Thank you for tonight." JJ's professional demeanor, that had been put in place during the work call, was now gone for the moment.

Street stepped forward and captured her lips with his own. It was sweet, and tender. He felt JJ splay her hands on his chest, and he didn't want to stop, but they eventually needed oxygen. Not completely pulling away from her, he rested his forehead against hers. "Stay safe. Let me know when you get back."

JJ nodded. "I will." 

They shared a smile before Street turned to leave. It was back to reality for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter kind of touches on two subjects that happened on SWAT, but I'm playing with the timeline a bit. First, the kiss between Street and Chris DID happen, but for the sake of this story, we're going to say it happened before Street got back on SWAT. Second, the same thing goes for Molly. Her and Street did date, but it wasn't for as long as on the show. If there are some other things, which there most likely will be, that are changed in the story from the shows, I will let you know as it plays out. Thank you!

JJ grabbed her coffee and settled in at the back of the jet. The BAU had just taken off for Alabama. She had debriefed them in the office and apologized for cutting their night short. Most of them were getting some sleep now, as they had about four hours and had already started a profile.

JJ used that quiet time to ponder the last twenty-four hours. That morning, she had looked at three apartment complexes. The first two were okay, but not somewhere she could envision herself. The third was pretty great. It was close to work, in a quiet neighborhood, and the apartment was spacious. After looking at it, she was pretty sure that's where she wanted to live, but the landlord told her she could think it over and let him know Monday. Now, seeing as how they were probably going to be out of town, she was wishing she had already confirmed. 

On top of looking for a new home, JJ was dodging calls and angry texts from Will. She hadn't spoken to him since he had received the divorce papers, and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Her plan was to get everything squared away with the apartment, so that she could start moving out. Then she would handle Will. 

JJ's thoughts then turned to Street. She'd had the best time with him tonight, and definitely wanted to do it again. Between juggling the stresses of work, and the divorce, she hadn't really been able to just focus on being happy, or enjoying life. With Street, she was able to do that. 

She hadn't meant to tell him about the miscarriage, but when she did, she was touched by the care shown in his eyes. Street opened up to her about something personal too, and it was nice to have a deep, meaningful conversation with someone.

The agent hoped they would be able to wrap this case up soon, as she was looking forward to seeing Street again. 

CMCM

Street parked his bike in the lot at HQ, with three minutes to spare. Chris was waiting for him outside the motor pool with two coffees in her hands. "Morning, Chris."

"Hey." She handed him one of the coffees, and in that moment, Street was grateful that their friendship was back to normal. 

"Thank you." He immediately took a drink as they started into HQ. 

"So… Luca told me you had a date the other night."

"Yeah, I did."

"At first I thought maybe it was with Molly."

Street frowned. "Why would you have thought that?"

"Didn't you two go out for a while?" Chris stopped them in the hall before they made it to the Eagle's Nest.

"Just a couple of dates. Molly started thinking it was a little more serious than what it was."

"You're not looking to get serious?"

Street shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. "I don't know about that. I just couldn't see myself getting serious with her.

Smirking, Chris replied, "Probably not a good idea to get involved with the boss's daughter anyway. So, what do you think about JJ?"

Thinking about the blonde, Street couldn't help but smile. "She's amazing. It's so easy to get along with her. As cliché as it sounds, we just clicked."

Chris shook her head, and chuckled. "It helps that she's really hot too, huh? I mean, I saw the look on your face when Hondo introduced you two. It's like all of your brain cells stopped functioning."

"Hey," Street gave a disbelieving look, "I wasn't that bad."

"Whatever you say. When are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know. She's on a case right now."

"You better get used to that, Street. She's out of town a lot." 

"It'll be fine."

SWATSWAT

JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she and the team stepped off of the BAU elevators. It was Tuesday afternoon, and hey had just got back to the office after closing their case in Alabama. 

After they identified the suspect, the takedown went about as smooth as JJ could have hoped for, but she knew everyone was ready to get home to their own beds. 

As they reached the bullpen, JJ turned around to address the team. "Okay, get your report finished and go home. Good work, get some rest." She smiled as they all bid her goodnight, then made her way to Hotch's office. Seeing that his door was open, JJ softly knocked before stepping inside. "Hey."

Hotch looked up from behind his desk. "Hey, JJ. Good job out there. I already received a call from the Baldwin County sheriff, he is very appreciative."

"He had a good team to work with."

Hotch gestured for JJ to take a seat. "How are you? I know it's been pretty non-stop since the promotion, but I want you to know you're doing an excellent job."

JJ gave a small smile. "Thank you, Hotch. I'm doing good. I think I'm finding a nice groove."

"How are you dealing with the divorce?"

She scoffed, "Well, besides questioning the last nine years of my life, I'm dealing with things pretty well. You know, Hotch, the other night, I was thinking back on if I'd ever been truly happy since we got married. I was even hesitant going into the marriage, but I tamped down those anxieties thinking things would get better." Meeting Hotch's eyes, all she saw was sympathy.

"JJ, you deserve to be happy. If there's anything you ever need from me or the team, don't hesitate to ask. If you want me to approve some time off so you can clear your head, get things straightened out, or even take a vacation, I will be glad to."

"I appreciate that, Hotch, but I couldn't ask you to do that… not with the promotion only being six months ago."

"It wouldn't be a problem. If you decide that's something you want or need, just let me know. Have you found an apartment yet?"

"Yeah, I have.. And I spoke to the landlord yesterday. After I leave here this evening, I'm going to sign the paperwork. I can start moving in Monday."

"Great, as I said before, we'll be glad to help with that." He gave a small, rare smile.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without this team."

CMCM

JJ sat down on her couch after getting home from the apartment. She had went by and filled out the paperwork, then texted Will saying she would be out by the end of next week. He had replied, saying that they could still work this out and they needed to talk, but she simply said 'There's nothing more to be said.'

After ending that discussion before it could even get started, JJ pulled up Street's number. She quickly typed out a message and hit send. 'Hey. Just wanted to tell you again what a great time I had with you Saturday.'

It didn't take two minutes for him to respond. 'I had a great time with you too. Are you still in Alabama?'

'No, just got back a few hours ago.'

'Great. How'd it go?'

'Not bad. We closed the case. How is it on your end?'

'Pretty good. Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?'

JJ smiled to herself, already eager to see the handsome officer. 'I would love that.'

'Can I pick you up from the BAU?'

'Yeah, that's fine. I get a break at twelve, is that okay?'

'Perfect. I'll see you then.' 

'Have a good night, Jim.'

'You too, JJ.'

CMCM

Arriving at the entrance to the FBI, Street was prepared to flash his badge. He was stopped by two armed security guards, but they let him go through to the desk, even though the metal detector went off, once they saw he was SWAT. 

There was another guard at the desk who gave a polite smile. "How can I help you, Officer?"

"I'm here for Agent Jareau."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes."

"Could I see some ID please?"

Street pulled out his license, and handed it to the guard.

The guard entered something in the computer before making a phone call. "Agent Jareau? Officer Street is here to see you… Yes ma'am." He hung up the phone and turned to Street. "She's finishing up with something, but you can go on up." He handed Street a visitor's pass and led him to an elevator. "It's the sixth floor. Just go straight through the glass doors." 

Street smiled. "Thank you." He took the elevator up to JJ's unit, anxious to see the blonde. He immediately saw the double doors, and recognized the agents on the other side. 

Derek looked up from his desk when the doors opened. "Hey, Street."

"Hey, man, how's it going?" He gave a small wave to the rest of the team. 

"Good, good. What can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for JJ." He didn't miss the shared smirk between Derek and Alvez. 

"She's in her office, but you might want to hang back a minute."

Just then, a door on the balcony, overlooking the bullpen, flew open. All eyes swung that way when a man, that Street didn't recognize, stepped out. Before the man descended the stairs, he spun back around. "Fine! I'll sign the damn papers, but you're making a big mistake."

Street saw JJ appear in the doorway, and he instantly knew that man was her soon-to-be ex.

JJ's voice was calm, but her eyes danced in anger. "I made the mistake years ago."

"Are you implying that marrying me was a mistake? I gave up my job, my hometown for you! You wouldn't ever do that for me!" 

JJ gritted her teeth. "I never asked you to do that, Will. You're the one that demanded that on me. I would've never asked you to give up something you love like that."

"Yeah, well I can't even believe I did that for you. Obviously that was the mistake. You never appreciated anything I did for you."

"You should no better than to do this while I'm at work, but of course you have to have an audience for your big show. Get out of here, Will." JJ leveled a harsh glare at the man, and it wasn't long before he was storming down the stairs and out of the unit before anything else could be said.

Street knew this was none of his business, but he wanted to go beat the hell out of the man for talking to JJ like he did, but then again, JJ looked mad enough to do that herself. 

"Street, hey. Do you want to come in my office for a minute, then we can go?" She gave him a smile.

"Uh, yeah." He quickly made his way up to where she was standing. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." She motioned for him to follow her through the door.

"Don't apologize. I'm just sorry you're having to go through this."

"Well, maybe now he'll sign the papers and this will be over soon." She sat down behind her desk. "Let me just send off this email real quick, and we can leave, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." He sat down, and surveyed JJ's office. It was a pretty good size space, a small couch over in the far corner beside a window. She had her college diplomas on the back wall, some pictures of her with the team, and a dying plant beside a filing cabinet.

JJ finished on the computer and stood back up. "Okay, that's taken care of. How has your day gone so far?"

"Not bad. It's mainly just been a gym day for our team. We're on call to assist 50 squad today." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

JJ smiled. "It's good to see you too." They stepped out of her office and she turned to face the team. "You guys can take your lunch break whenever. If you finish your consults before I get back, just lay them on my desk." With that, the two made their way to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, JJ and Street looked at each other, and it wasn't but a second before their lips were connected in a hot kiss. Street's hands roamed her body, as hers fisted his shirt. The both moaned, getting lost in each other's touch, but quickly had to separate when the elevator arrived at the parking garage. 

Street smirked as JJ blushed. "So, I guess I should ask where you want to go eat."

"Um, it doesn't matter. Where would you like to go?" JJ was still a little breathless and she returned his smirk when she looked up at him.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"I love it." 

"Okay, well I've never been, but I've heard some really good things about the Chinese restaurant two blocks from here. Is that okay?

"Yeah, that sounds great. That place has delicious food."

"Okay. Would you like to take my bike?"

JJ's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah."

Street grinned at JJ's enthusiasm and led her over to his bike. He handed her the spare helmet, and put his on. JJ got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His grin only grew at the feeling. "You ready?"

"Let's do it." 

CMCM

"Oh my gosh, this sushi is amazing!"

Street shook his head and chuckled. "How can you even eat that stuff?"

JJ laughed. "I love it. I take it you don't?"

"I've never actually had it, but the urge to try it has never really hit me."

"You're welcome to try some of this." She motioned to her plate with her chopsticks.

Street pulled a face. "Maybe next time. I think I'll stick with my orange chicken." They both grinned at each other. "So, did you get things straightened out with the apartment?"

"Yeah, I get to start moving in at the beginning of the week."

"Oh that's great."

"I'm pretty excited. I'm going to start packing this weekend."

"Would you like some help?"

"I would love some… if you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not. Why don't I come over Saturday, I'll help you with the packing. Then I'll order us dinner." 

"That would be nice, Street."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I've already got ch10 in the works, so it shouldn't be long before it's posted. Just a forewarning, there will be a scene in that chapter that's rated M. I will mention it again in the A/N of that chapter. Anyways, please let me know your thoughts, as I really hope someone's enjoying this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really excited to be posting chapters more regular now. I hope you guys are enjoying this. WARNING: This chapter does have a rated M scene at the end. In this story, and all my others, I will always let you know when something M or above is coming up.   
> Please let me know what you think, and stay tuned because next chapter starts some drama. Thanks guys!

JJ and Street got back to the FBI building after enjoying their lunch together. JJ hopped off the bike, Street following suit. He had to get back to work, and knew she did as well, but he was reluctant to leave. 

JJ looked up at him, and gave a sweet smile. "Thanks for lunch. That was fun."

"I look forward to doing it again." He looked around the empty parking garage. "I know we're at your work, but can I kiss you goodbye?"

JJ's smile grew. "You absolutely can."

He cupped her cheeks and brought his face close to hers. "I guess I should have asked that in the elevator earlier." He sort of gave a sheepish look.

JJ closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his. "Does that ease your mind?"

Instead of answering with words, Street captured her lips again in a kiss that made her weak in the knees. JJ was pretty sure she wouldn't still be standing if Street hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist.

A light chuckle brought the two from their moment. They broke apart and JJ's eyes snapped up, only to see Hotch coming from the elevators. "Uh, hey Hotch."

"Hello, JJ." His eyes held a hint of amusement. He nodded at Street. "Officer Street."

Street nodded back. "Agent Hotchner, how are you, sir?"

"Doing fine." He turned back to JJ. "I'm off to a meeting with the DA. I'll be back later, but you're expected on the fourth floor in two hours."

"Absolutely, I'll be there." She could barely meet his eyes while standing there, but he simply turned and started walking to his SUV.

"Good to see you, Street." He called over his shoulder.

"You too, sir."

As soon as Hotch got in his vehicle, Street and JJ both burst out laughing. Street was the first to speak. "I'm not going to get you in trouble, am I?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Well, Hondo's probably expecting me back soon, so I better go."

"Okay, thanks again."

He gave her one more chaste kiss before getting on his bike. "I'll call you soon, and set up something for the weekend."

They shared another smile before he took off, and JJ made her way back upstairs. She smoothed down her hair in the elevator, smirking as she tried to make herself look professional again. Once she got to the bullpen, she saw that most of the team was already back from lunch. "Hey guys."

Derek looked up, with a smug grin. "Hey blondie. How was lunch?"

"It was good, thank you. How was yours?"

"Good… but I didn't have a lunch date."

"Get back to work, Derek." She hid her smirk, listening to him chuckle as she ascended the stairs. Opening the door to her office, JJ slightly jumped at the sight of her colorfully dressed technical analyst sitting in her guest chair. "Um, hey Garcia."

The TA beamed. "Hey buttercup! Come in and have a seat."

JJ laughed as she sat down behind her desk. "Okay, thanks for the permission in my own office."

"My chocolate thunder said you went out for lunch."

"Yeah, I did. Is that unusual?"

"Well, no, but a lot of times, you eat your lunch here, or go out with me and the guys… but today…" She trailed off with a mischievous look. "You went out with that hunk of a SWAT officer. So, spill! What's going on with you two?"

JJ smiled and leaned back in her chair. "We went on a date the other night."

"Oooh! How was it? What'd you do? Did he spend the night?!"

"Slow down, Penelope. It was really great, he's pretty amazing. We went out for dinner, and a movie, then took a walk in the park. And no, he did not spend the night."

" Are you going to go out with him again?"

"We're going to see each other Saturday."

"Okay, one more super important question… Is he a good kisser?"

JJ blushed, thinking about the parking garage. "The best."

CMCM

"Alright Luca, I'm heading out!" Street grabbed his keys as Luca rounded the corner.

"What? Where are you going this early on a Saturday?"

"This early? Luca, it's twelve-thirty." Street chuckled. "Anyways, I'm going to JJ's."

"Wow, things are moving right along with you two… it's only been a week."

"She's moving into an apartment. I'm going to help her pack."

"Do you guys need some help?"

"Uh, thanks, but I think we've got it." Street really just wanted it to be JJ and himself. Plus, they had already made plans. When he called JJ on Thursday night, they decided he would go to her house about one, they would work for a couple hours, then order take-out and a movie. It was something Street was looking forward.

"Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know." Luca started back towards his room, but he turned around and smirked. "So will you be home tonight, or should I just plan on seeing you tomorrow?"

"Luca. C'mon man. I-" Street didn't really know what to say. He definitely wouldn't object to spending the night, but he didn't want to push things. He already really cared for and respected JJ, so if that wasn't something she was ready for, he was okay with that too.

Luca laughed. "Okay. Whatever, man. Just have fun, and I'll see you when you get back, either way."

"Yeah, see ya."

It didn't take long to get to JJ's, and Street parked his bike behind her truck that was outside the garage. He stepped onto the porch, pocketing his keys, and rang the doorbell.

JJ opened the door seconds later. She was clad in a gray t-shirt, and jean-shorts, with her hair pulled back in a messy braid. "Hi." Her eyes shone with amusement, and Street figured it was because she caught him staring at her long, tan legs.

"Hi, um, hey." He leaned down to kiss her, and she smelled like vanilla. He grinned into the kiss, and pulled her flush against him. 

"I'm glad you're here." She smirked and grabbed his hand to pull him inside.

Street shut the door behind him. "Me too." Looking around, it appeared JJ had already gotten a good start with the packing. There were boxes sitting around, and empty shelves on the living room wall. "Wow, you've already gotten a lot done."

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here." She huffed out a laugh. "Anyways, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just happy to get to spend the time with you."

The pair got to work, starting with anything JJ wouldn't be needing over the rest of the weekend. They avoided Will's stuff, JJ instructing Street on what not to pack. They took care of the guest room, before moving on to her home office/gym. When they started on that, Street almost laughed at the chaos that was her desk.

She must have caught him because she started laughing too. "Hey! I have my own system. It may look like a mess to you, but I can look at it and tell you exactly where everything is. Speaking of, I'll work on that, if you want to work on the exercise equipment. Everything in this room is mine, so you don't have to worry about Will's stuff."

"Okay, sounds good." Street started on his assigned task, admiring the set up JJ had as her gym. He loved to work out, and it appeared she did as well. He thought maybe they could go to the gym together at some point.

They made their way through most of the house. The whole time was spent talking and laughing. Street had never gotten so much enjoyment out of packing boxes. After taping up the last box for the evening, JJ grabbed her phone and take-out menus. "Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"That's up to you, I'm good with anything."

"Do you want to order pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

JJ ordered, and while they were waiting, they moved all of the boxes to the garage. It was full of stuff that needed to be taken to the apartment, or donated. It didn't take long for the pizza to get there. 

Street stopped JJ when he saw her wallet in her hand. "Uh, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to get our food." Street almost laughed at the 'duh' tone of her voice.

He pulled out some cash, and went to hand it to her.

"No, Street, I've got it."

"JJ, c'mon, I'll pay for dinner."

"Consider this a 'thank you' for today."

Street shook his head and smiled. "I'm buying our food."

The doorbell rang for the second time. "Street… are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He kissed her on the cheek, and gave her the money. 

JJ smirked and went to the door. After getting the pizza, she came back to the kitchen. "Thank you." Leaning up, she gave him a peck on the lips. "Such a gentleman." She grabbed some paper plates, everything else was packed up, and went to the fridge. "You want a beer?"

"Sure, thanks."

They took their food to the couch, and put some HGTV show on the television. After a couple bites, Street looked over at the blonde. "So tell me, what's the weirdest case your team's been on?"

JJ laughed and about choked on her pizza at the random question. "Well, um, my team has arrested some pretty twisted unsubs, but for me… We had a case about six years ago where the unsub was an enucleator."

Street looked confused. "What's that?"

"It is what we call an unsub who removes his victim's eyes." It still baffled her that they even had a word for that.

"Wait, takes out… like out of their actual head?"

"Yes."

"For what? Or do I even want to know?"

JJ shook her head. "No, you don't, but I'm telling you anyway. Some unsubs take them for trophies, which have to be specially preserved, or they take them for consumption."

"Consu…" Street glanced down at his food with a disgusted look. "Which was your guy doing?"

"Neither. He was using his victims' eyes for taxidermy."

"That's still creepy."

JJ scoffed. "Tell me about it. When we arrested him, he told me I had 'real pretty eyes.'"

"Oh wow." Street smirked. "Well, he was right. You do have beautiful eyes, but that's not something you want to hear from an… what did you call him?"

"An enucleator… and thank you, by the way." JJ smiled at the compliment. Even to this day, that was the weirdest unsub she had come across, so that sounded a lot better coming from Street.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about some of their time on the job, mostly just comparing crazy arrests. After that, they got more comfortable on the couch to watch the latest installment of the 'Fast and Furious' franchise.

JJ smiled to herself as Street wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Things were easy between the two of them, even felt familiar, so JJ was completely content curling into Street's side.

About halfway through the movie, JJ looked up at Street and he pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, tender at first, but he next thing she knew, their lips were locked in a needy battle. She moaned into the kiss, locking her fingers in his hair. 

Street leaned JJ back on the couch so that he was hovering over her. Their tongues fought for dominance, and he felt her hands move from his hair to the hem of his shirt. He quickly helped her pull it over his head, and smirked at the fire in her eyes as she looked at his chest. He resumed their kiss, his hands roaming up and down her sides. Before he pulled her shirt off to join his on the floor, he moved his lips to her ear. "Is this okay?"

"Definitely." She lifted her arms over her head as Street finished taking off the t-shirt. 

It was his turn to give an appreciative gaze as she was left only in her jean-shorts and blue, lace bra. "You are so beautiful." He started kissing his way down her throat. She let out a moan, and at this point, his jeans were uncomfortably tight. 

JJ's nails clawed at his back. "Jim, ma-maybe we should take this to the bedroom." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper. 

Street smiled at her and stood from the couch, before leaning down and picking her up bridal-style. He carried her to the bedroom, getting a little distracted by the kisses she was placing on his neck. Once they got there, he lightly tossed her on the bed. They grinned at each other, and he climbed on, hovering over her once again. He unfastened her shorts, and slid them down her smooth legs. He took a moment just to admire her gorgeous, toned body, before JJ was pulling him down closer.

"You, Officer Street, are wearing too many clothes." She smirked as she started undoing his belt buckle. It wasn't long before his jeans fell to the floor with hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they both groaned as he grinded against her. 

Reaching behind JJ, Street unhooked her bra. Once it was off, he locked his lips on her chest, and started kissing his way downwards. He trailed down her breast, and taut stomach, reaching the waistband of her lace panties. They were soon off, and he was pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. "If I go too far, let me know."

JJ's fingers were threaded in his hair. "Don't stop."

He smirked, before taking her center in his mouth. He licked and sucked as she sighed his name. When he could tell she was close to release, he slid two fingers inside her soaked entrance, and gently curled them. Within seconds, she was clenching around him, and fisting the bedspread as she shuttered through her release. Street didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life.

Once JJ's breathing started to even out, Street made his way back up her body. He discarded his boxer shorts, and was again rewarded with another hungry look. "Protection?"

She smiled. "Yep, we're good."

He returned the smile, before entering her slowing. He captured her lips, giving her a minute to adjust. He groaned into the kiss, as she felt so good. 

After a few seconds, JJ started moving her hips against him, and he took that as a sign to continue. He thrusted into her, and they quickly found a rhythm. They moved perfectly together, and Street knew he wanted to spend the rest of the night making JJ make the sounds she was right now. 

JJ started kissing up and down the side of his neck, and that only served to make him thrust harder. He was close to release, and by the way she was clenching around him, he could tell she was too. Wanting to get her over the edge first, he reached down to touch her gently where their bodies were joined. 

Soon, she was crying out her release, and he was quickly joining her, groaning out her name. His thrusts stuttered to a stop, and he rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily, stealing a few chaste kisses. He carefully pulled out of her, and rolled over to lean back on the bed. He pulled her close, so that she was tucked into his side, and covered them both with the bedspread. 

JJ sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." He grinned at her flushed cheeks, and messy hair, and couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this happy.


End file.
